


【VKerry】小短篇合集

by MOICHA



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28853487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOICHA/pseuds/MOICHA
Relationships: Kerry Eurodyne/Male V
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. Kerry遇到了大麻烦

城市之王V

我亲爱的王子殿下，你最最甜蜜的Kerry宝贝现在遇到了大麻烦，你最好在一个小时之内赶到来生酒吧见他一面，不然他对你的爱就要从1000%降到998%，晚上的甜点也会出现技术故障。亲亲:* 快来！！！！！！！

V放下手机，他调转车头直奔小唐人街而去，根本不管紧贴他的那辆车疯狂按响的喇叭。他踩着油门，在限速60的公路上跑出了180的速度，如果不是这个时间，追着他签罚款单的警察大概会排上一路。  
他绕过看门人，随意招呼了一声女酒保，然后直接走进自己的包间，他的老男朋友果然在那里等着他，戴着他外出必备的帽子墨镜，看他进来才挥挥手，朝他抛出一个飞吻。  
「怎么了？」V坐到他的身边。  
「我看了网上的新闻，」Kerry说，他的声音都在发抖，「小小大公司居然有第二个结局！而且他们全都死了！」  
「什么？」  
「匿名人爆的料，但是他们说他其实是编剧……」他摆出一个极度悲伤的表情，「哦我的腿软了，V，我得坐你的车才能回家了。」  
「嗯，当然，」V肯定的点着头，「我的车就是干这个用的。你想什么时候走？」  
「就现在。我得回去好好的哭一阵。」  
「放心，我刚买了合成纸巾。」  
「还得喝上几杯。」  
「好。」  
Kerry搭着他的肩膀站起来，他把手指插进对方的衣兜里，和V并肩走出了包间。  
围在周围的雇佣兵们让开一条路，今天晚上他们大概接不到新活儿了。


	2. 在一切开始之前

流浪者V

「操，动啊！」V把油门踩到最底，他用力锤了下方向盘，然后不得不放弃这些充满了报复感的举动，他跳下车走到车头，一把打开引擎盖，蒸腾的白雾扑面而来，把他呛得直咳嗽。  
这抛锚了的家伙是唯一能带他走出这条公路，前往那座梦幻城市的交通工具，他尝试修理了下，没什么用，又绕到后面给了车一脚，力度让他的汽车向前移动了几厘米，然后静静的停在了那。  
现在是正午，太阳毒辣没有树荫，V抱着头蹲在车前，准备靠自己灵活的小脑袋瓜想出离开这里的办法。  
有辆车迅速的自他身边经过，发动机的声音美妙动听像在唱歌，这超级跑车速度飞快，一眨眼就没了踪迹，让V连抬头去吸它尾气的机会都没有。他又叹了口气，然后放松膝盖，靠坐到了自己的破车旁边。  
没到十秒，他又听到了那个发动机的声音，这次显得转速缓慢，而且在向自己靠近，V抬起头，视线被盖进了一大片阴影里。  
那是辆湖女之剑，目前在世的不到10辆，流线造型抛光外表美妙绝伦，V只在宣传图册上见过一次，离近了看当然更加漂亮——除了这辆红白配色的超级跑车下盘坑坑洼洼布满伤痕，车头还凹进去了一块——谁会舍得让她出车祸呢？  
一开始V还以为自己划亮了第三根火柴，但是那扇摇下来的车窗看起来又好像这是真实的，坐在驾驶席上的白发男人用一只手臂撑在车窗边，然后向自己的方向探头过来。  
「喂，」他说，「你怎么了？」  
「挂了。」V伸出拇指点了下自己的破车，无可奈何的回答。  
车里的男人用食指把墨镜从鼻梁上勾了下来，他的视线在V身上和那辆车之间转了两圈，「你会不会开跑车？」他问。  
「当然会。」这句是撒谎，他开过最贵的那辆车来自他们营地之前的老大，还不到8000欧。  
「上来。」那个男人向后靠去，车门随着他的话在V的眼前打开，沁凉的风自那处缺口吹了出来。  
这个刚刚离开流浪者营地的年轻男人显得受宠若惊，他拍拍裤子上的土站起来，不敢置信的指了指自己，对方点着头，干脆放开了方向盘。  
V稳稳的坐到了驾驶席上，这么绝妙的体验绝对是他生命里的头一遭，那个位置软的不像话，还带着奇妙的，能让他放松神经的香味，才坐进去不到两秒就调整成了最贴合他的形状。雇佣兵勉强压制住了自己想要惊叹的心情，他看向方向盘，还有它旁边的操控板，每一个字母他都认识但是完全不知道意思是什么。  
车主坐在他旁边，他转头面向V，用手撑起自己的下巴，看了对方足足十来秒才忍不住笑出了声。  
「走啊。」他说。  
V反射性的踩了下油门，湖女之剑晃了一下，又立刻停在了那。  
「你确定你会开？」陌生男人挑起眉毛。  
「当然！」年轻的那个摸索着操控板。他已经切换了空调温度和玻璃的颜色深浅，接下来只需要——  
合成女声忽然响了起来。  
「即将开启自动驾驶，请于三秒后确认。」  
「已确认。请选择您的目的地。」  
V舒了口气，他靠向椅背，对着身边的男人做出一个尽在掌握的手势。  
车向着夜之城迅速驶去。


	3. 他想要的世界

「我们离开这里吧。」他攥着眼前男人的手，把他向自己的方向带了一步。  
「跳完这支。」他的男朋友微笑着说，手臂在他的腰间收的更紧。  
Kerry闭上眼睛，把头靠向了对方的肩膀。  
这支舞被拖的很长，是一首变奏版的流行曲。剩余的所有时间，他们都只是在舞池当中拥抱着，随着音乐晃动身体。  
但是这也足够了，从V的脑子里住进个他的前乐队成员开始，他就没想过能比这得到的更多。V总是在疲于奔命，或者说忙着救自己的命，连他离开荒坂大楼，和他走过的那美妙的几个月，都像是被拴在悬崖的细绳上。  
Kerry抬起头，今晚第一次仔细打量他的男朋友，V少见的穿了身白色的西装，武装到了袖扣的那一种，像是个落跑的新郎。  
灯光在他们周围暗了下去，然后是所有人都在期待的一分钟接吻时间，Kerry故意转动肩膀，把刚才在他旁边的那个男人撞开，让他脚下不稳的贴到一直看着他的女人身边。但是他没能等到后续，因为V带着他溜了出去，他尽量侧过身抬起手，经过的每个人，每一对都在发出不满的抱怨。  
他们准备回家看上一整部肥皂剧，抱着爆米花和汽水谈论每个主角的命运，但是刚出酒吧就遇到了帮会团体。有个脚底下都在打转的撞到了Kerry身上，他两眼发直口齿不清，骂骂咧咧了半天然后忽然倒在地上口吐白沫，他的两个同伴立刻围了过来，张口就要15万欧元的治疗费。  
V把Kerry护到身后，他一手抓住凑的最近的那个的脸，把他的上身向后推去，小臂上的螳螂刀闪电般的出现又立刻消失，只留下了下颌的一个血洞，另外那个同伙想要掏枪，被前雇佣兵一脚踹在下身，顿时两腿交叠跪坐在地，Kerry听到了金属折断和零件掉落的声音，而倒在地上装死的那个，他连滚带爬的逃出V的攻击范围，头都不回的顺着巷子溜掉了。  
通缉的警笛声已经响了起来，两个肇事者互看了一眼然后转身就跑，还专门往狭窄的和人多的地方扎。NCPD在追了二十分钟之后宣布放弃，因为那两个家伙已经进了电梯直奔高层。  
V拖着他男朋友的手臂把人拉上平台，Kerry靠着墙壁坐在地上，他急促的喘息着，说起话来断断续续，像是刚连续蹦跶了一整场演唱会。  
「操……好累，」他掐着腰，「这他妈的是哪？」  
V靠在栏杆边，他垂眸看了Kerry一眼，又转头向下面看过去。后者缓了缓呼吸，也撑起自己靠向那里。  
晚上的夜之城看起来更加美妙，连巨幅广告牌和光污染都无法将它掩盖，让人期盼让人向往让人心生希冀，哪怕它会吞噬自己所爱的一切。巡逻车在天空中飘过，V伸手揽住了Kerry的肩膀。

先是啪的一声，像是气泡被打碎在空气里。然后是一连串的嗡鸣声，吵的人大脑发涨。  
「我们离开这里吧。」V说，然后他放开手退后两步，逐渐消失进了黑暗里。  
Kerry深深呼吸了一下，他摘掉超梦头环，突然抽身而出的空虚感让他恍惚了一会，不由得把披在身上的那件外套裹得更紧了些。  
也许他明天就会回来了。他想，然后闭上了眼睛。

//互动式超梦//  
//梗自Philip Dick的她想要的世界//


	4. 情书

Kerry一起床就打开了留言播放器，他到厨房去沏了杯咖啡，系统正在帮他过滤昨天接受到的所有信息。它删除了广告，屏蔽了经纪人的来电，把工作申请划分进了代办事宜，还回绝了大部分的朋友邀约。  
Kerry甚至懒得看它们。直到最后的那一条，被重点标记着的信息停在屏幕上，他才从无所事事的状态里恢复，Kerry站直身，他又确认了一遍那条视频留言的发送人，棒极了，依然是他不知道在哪个时区飘着的男朋友，没变样。  
V从上了太空就没了消息，连自己发过去的所有留言，都像是砸进了深海里，还没能激起一片浪花。  
也许他终于决定好回来的时间了。  
Kerry心情愉悦，他坐回沙发上喝了口咖啡，随手关掉投影屏幕上在播的演唱会片段，然后打开了它。  
画面上很快出现了V的脸。哦他年轻英俊的男朋友，夜之城里的坏小子，给荒坂公司制造了大麻烦的神奇男孩，Kerry放下咖啡杯，他靠向身后的沙发，满脸满足的盯着他。  
「嘿，Kerry，是我！」镜头里的V说，他正站在个巨大房间里，身后所有的摆设装饰都显得发白，「猜猜我在哪儿？」他笑起来，然后又很快自己改变了话题，「最近过的怎么样？我一直想联系你，但是天上的信号……你懂的。」他扬起手，Kerry看到他抱着的那个宇航服头盔，透明面罩上正在折射装饰在头顶已经被关闭了的安保装置。  
「我找到了台还能用电脑，」他向前挪了一小步，「这里的系统已经差不多都瘫痪了，哈。」  
突然响起的爆破声打断了他，似乎来自很远的地方，沉闷而模糊，V停顿了一会儿，他忽然弯下腰，多半是将插在电脑上的连接线拔了下来，但是这没能让通讯中止，只是信号卡顿了一下就恢复了正常。  
V快步走出了这个房间，那些倒在地上身穿白色制服的研究人员在他的镜头里一闪而过，他穿过一条白色的走廊，细微的滴滴答答声音很快被抛到他的身后。  
「喂？还在拍吗？」他问，终于再次停了下来 ，「该死，来不及了？」Kerry听到了一声尖锐的警报声，下一秒那个装置就被V手腕射出的单分子线击碎。  
但是那条线没能收回来。  
更大的爆破声，像是紧紧追在身后。镜头开始摇晃。一道干扰信号从男人的头顶划下来，像是要把屏幕撕成两半。然后又一道，更多道。  
V向后看了一眼，在他的肩膀和头发之间的缝隙里，突然闪出白的刺眼的光芒。  
「我爱你。」他说。

播放结束。


	5. 是正还是反

硬币被抛到了半空中。  
所有人的视线都集中在它身上，直到它旋转，下落，被盖进了手背上。  
「头！」V抢先回答。他最好的哥们儿Jackie紧跟其后，喊出和他相同的答案。他们兴奋的碰了下胸口，换回其他人装模做样的呕吐声。  
赌徒们敲着桌子，灌下啤酒。  
但是硬币翻了过去，是字，真可惜。  
「看到我身后的那个人了吗？」捏着硬币的男人转动眼珠，抬了下下巴。其他人跟随着他探过头，仔细观察男人身后，坐在吧台前的白发陌生人。  
那家伙穿了件夹克，腿悠闲的踩在椅子上晃动，戴满戒指的手指间握着杯酒，正在有一搭无一搭的和酒保聊天。  
「V，去和他搭讪。」他继续说。  
「什么？不！」雇佣兵连声拒绝，「Jackie也喊的头，为什么受惩罚的是我？」  
「你是头一个。」好友幸灾乐祸的说。  
「操！我不干！那他妈是个男的！」  
其他人开始有节奏的敲起桌子，惹得旁边桌的频频回头。  
V瞪了带头起哄的那个一眼，他举起酒杯，把剩余的液体全部灌进喉咙，然后一把拉开椅子，在朋友们的口哨声里大步靠近吧台前的男人。  
「嗨。」他说，感觉自己的声音在颤抖，「请你喝一杯？」  
男人转过头来，上下打量了他一圈，然后从鼻腔里发出轻微的嗤笑声，「不用了。」  
V感到自尊心受挫。  
他干脆坐到对方身边，用手撑着头整个转向他，「怎么一个人？」  
「因为我对来搭讪的陌生男人没兴趣。」白发男人毫无笑意的朝他弯起嘴角，露出一个过分冷漠的笑容。然后他放下酒杯，在对方目瞪口呆的表情里站起身，转身走出了酒吧。  
V垂头丧气的回到他和朋友们的桌前，Jackie的大掌拍着他的后背，语带怜悯的劝慰他没关系。  
硬币又飞了起来。  
所有人都在给出答案，除了那个明显正在走神的年轻雇佣兵，Jackie用肩膀撞了撞他，V回过神来，「头……」他停顿了一会儿，最后终于下定决心，「抱歉。」他说，然后抓起外套追着白发男人的背影也离开了酒吧。  
在他背后刚刚被揭示的硬币，向上的那面依然是字。  
出乎预料的是，他刚刚搭讪过的对象正靠在酒吧门口的墙壁上，双臂不耐烦的抱在胸前，抽了一半的烟刚刚离开嘴边。  
他看到左顾右盼的V，像是迷路了的松鼠，于是把烟扔到地上一脚踩熄，径直走过了对方。  
没几步年轻的雇佣兵就追了上来。  
「我们到底还要玩多久这种装不认识的游戏？」他问。  
「到你赢了我为止。」  
Kerry弹了弹手指，握在掌中的硬币飞向天空，然后稳稳的落回男人的手背。  
「头。」V今晚第三次说，这次的语气里有不知从何而来的信心。  
盖住它的手很快移开。  
年轻男人笑了起来，他把手搭向男朋友的肩膀，和他一起慢慢向家的方向走去。


End file.
